


Grow Up Peter...Not To Fast

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: Superfamily One-Shots [17]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fighting, Gen, Just Close So I Wanted To Tag It, Long And Hard Days, M/M, Mean Original male, Multi, NOT RAPE, Peter Grows Up, Peter is gone, Second Part Will Go Along With Peter's Adventures, Steve is done, That Is Why I Tagged It Underage, Tony is done, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, peter is 10, shouting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Peter hears his parents fighting and he tries to grow up to fast.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Original Male Character(s), Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Superfamily One-Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456363
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Grow Up Peter...Not To Fast

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 2020!!!!!!!!
> 
> Please don't hate me

First it was Tony hadn’t come to bed, working for fourth all nighter in the lab. Then Peter had come to him crying, which Steve did not have time for today, he had a meeting to get to. Then it was Tony hadn’t shown up at the required meeting with Director Fury and the rest of the Avengers. 

First it was Peter coming down into the lab when he knew he wasn’t supposed to. Then he complained about not getting breakfast and not doing his homework, even though he knew where the cereal was. And he knew he needed to have all of his homework done. Then Steve had come down and bothered him about a stupid meeting with Fury. 

Peter woke up late and went to go get breakfast when he realized that Dad hadn’t signed the sheet he needed to go on a school field trip to the zoo. It was for the honor roll students who would be going to the zoo. Peter was excited to go with Ned and MJ, non-Flash present. He had been excited until his Dad had yelled at him about no finishing his homework and know where the cereal was. Dad had said that he needed to grow up because Dad had things to do. Went Peter had gone to Papa about it, he had brushed him aside, something about a meeting with Fury. 

So Peter went to school without breakfast and a black sheet. 

So Steve went to the Avenger meeting without Tony.

Tony was in his lab, working on Iron Man Mark 83. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve had had it with Tony!

The man had yet to come upstairs from the lab and it was now 3 o’clock. 

Steve rode the elevator his foot tapping in impatience and annoyance. The doors opened only for the lab doors locked. “JARVIS override code Alpha 1.”

JARVIS opened the door, not saying anything, seeming to know how mad the Captain was. 

Tony was laying on a creeper under his 1932 Ford Flathead Roadster. “J, bring up the blueprint of the 1933 Roadster, I wanna see if I can take this piece off without effect the engine. Also--Hey Steve! Is dinner ready?” Tony’s smile dropped when he saw the look on Steve’s face. 

“What the fuck Tony?”

He must have done something bad to condone swearing. He must have stayed silent to long cause Steve threw up his hands and left. 

Tony may have done something bad but that doesn’t mean that he couldn’t fix it. He cleaned up his hands, knowing that Steve hated grease even though he didn’t say so. 

By the time Tony was upstairs, Steve was angering banging pots and pans around trying to get dinner started. “Hey babe,” Tony called gently. “What’s goin’ on?” He leaned against the counter with his arms crossed and, hopefully, a gentle smile on his face. 

Steve sighed and slammed down the bag of carrots for the stir fry. “Hmm.. What's goin’ on?” he turned to face Tony and leaned against his own counter with his arms crossed, throwing the dish towel he was using over his shoulder. 

Tony knew he was in for it. 

“Well I woke up to a cold bed because my husband is a workaholic, my son came to me crying but I was late for a meeting so I sent him to school without breakfast, I’m pretty sure. I went to go grab my husband who just muttered something about bullshit Fury and radiator exhaustion. I went to the SIX HOUR meeting alone just like how I woke up. Then I came home to a husband who was muttering about something I can’t even find in the dictionary. So I have spent the day alone, ALONE, but yet I am expected to cook dinner like a good housewife.” Steve finished with heavy breath. 

Tony was livid for his own reasons. He glared at Steve as he went around him and shut off the fire on the stove. “There now you don’t have to cook dinner. Your bed is cold I’ll get you a heating pad. I am working to make this world a better place for our son. I was working on my suit, so I’m sure the director of the man who said I get to use my suit would understand why I wasn’t there. I am trying to improve Nat’s widow bites, so she doesn’t get hurt again. And kids cry Steve then they get over and are fine. Peter’s a big boy, he can take care of himself. A skipped bowl of lucky charms doesn’t hurt anyone. I haven’t eaten anything all day, so I was just asking about food. God Steve, you think you’re the only one having a long day.”

“Fuck you Anthony,” Steve threw the dish towel on the counter and left. 

Tony groaned then sighed and dropped his head. He flinched as he heard the bedroom door slam shut. He took a deep breath before a sound caused him to look up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Fuck you Anthony,” Papa spat at Dad then left._

Peter had heard the entire argument as something constrict in his chest so bad it hurt and brought tears to his eyes. When he dropped his backpack, Dad heard him and looked at him. Dad said his name but Peter didn’t wait to hear anything else as he ran up to his room and slammed the door. 

Peter wasn’t born yesterday, he knew his parents fight, but they had been good about working out. This was the first time he had heard Papa swear, and that was a bad swear. What had Daddy done? Was Papa going leave? Was Papa mad at him for crying and making him late for the meeting? Did Dad want him to take care of himself?

Did Dad want him to take care of himself?

Peter wiped some stray tears away and grabbed his rarely used gym bag from the back of his closet. He grabbed a couple of pants, shirts and undies and put them in the bag. Uncle Clint had stressed that deodorant was always important, especially if you wanted to get laid. And Peter wanted to be able to lay down if he needed to, so he ran to his adjoining bathroom and grabbed the deodorant and grabbed his toothbrush and paste on principal. (Aunt Tasha had hit Uncle Clint over the head with a book after he said that. Though Peter had made sure to put on deodorant that night before bed.)

Peter put a couple science books in the bag before going to his piggy bank that was dark silver and gold like Uncle Bucky’s arm. That made him think for his Aunt and all of his Uncles. He would have to leave them. Even though Uncle Bruce and Uncle Thor left first and were in Asgard right now. 

That made Peter stop for a second. He would miss them. And Papa. Maybe Daddy too, but this is what Dad wanted so that’s what Peter would do. Peter sniffled before dropping the piggy bank and grabbing the money. All $26.78 of it. He put it all in his favorite pink and fuzzy purse that Uncle Thor had gotten him for his 7th birthday.

Peter slipped on a jacket over his shirt. He had worn his favorite ‘lettuce pray’ shirt that had a picture of salad on it. 

He was about to leave when he decided to write a note to Papa. 

Dearest Papa,

  
I am a man now and Dad wants me to take care of myself. So I am moving out and getting an apartment. I will not be here for dinner, so you don’t have to make dinner for me.

Love,  
Peter

Peter sighed as he finished the note, folding it in half.

With that he slung his bag over his shoulder and purse on the other and headed out. “JARVIS is my Dad still in the kitchen?”

“No young Sir,” the AI said. 

“And Papa?”

“In the master suite.”

“Please don’t tell them that I’m leaving ok JARVIS.”

JARVIS didn’t answer that. 

Peter was extra quiet as he went and slipped the note under the bedroom door then headed to the elevator. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve was pissed and decided to take a nap hoping that he would wake up in a better mood. 

A couple hours later, Steve came out of the shower, much more calm and ready to have a decent conversation with his husband. He got dressed when he noticed someone had slipped a note under the door. He didn’t think Tony was the one to write notes, so it must be from Peter. He smiled, _his boy was so sweet._

He went over and picked up the note, his smile fell when he read it. 

“TONY!” he whipped opened the door so hard that he was sure he heard a splinter as he raced out to the living room. “TONY!”

Tony heard Steve and joined Bucky and Sam racing up the stairs to the room. “What?” he questioned panic rising in his chest as he saw the pale look on his face. All Steve could do was hand Tony the note. 

Tony read the note and shoved it at Sam before heading down to the lab, Steve right by his side. “J, bring me the location on Peter, NOW!” 

“I have been requested not to,” JARVIS responded. 

“OVERRIDE ALPHA COMMAND 1!!! Steve roared. With that the AI had no choice but to bring up a map of Brooklyn, a small red dot blinking in rapid succession.

“Shit,” Tony said as he went over to the nearest suit and suited up. 

“What does that mean Tony?” Bucky asked, him and Sam had come downstairs at some point. 

“That is Peter’s location and it is blinking so rapidly because he’s in some sort of distress,” Tony explained. “Suit up.” That might have been a useless command as everyone was already getting dressed...for battle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter wrapped his coat around himself more tightly. It was going on 6:30 and it was getting chilly...dark...and he was hungry. 

He had money so he went into the nearest diner and picked up a grilled cheese and tomato soup. It was really tasty and the waitress was really nice and didn’t charge him for a second cup of soup. 

After the meal he was feeling a little tired so he decided to get a hotel room. He walked along until he came along a hotel with a colorful neon sign. The hotels that he had stayed in with Dad and Papa didn’t have colorful signs so this hotel must be better. 

The man at the check-in gave him a weird look but gave him a room and only charged him $20. Which was good because he only had $1.50 left the dinner and room. He headed up to his room and used a key, which was cool cause they always used a credit card to open the doors at the other hotels. He opens the door and turned on the dim light. It smelled weird and it looked like there was crusty white frosting all over the bed. He looked down the hallway to see an older man looking at him in a weird way. Peter tried to smile but all the man did was look him up and down. Peter went inside and shut the door and put his bag on the broken desk, he decided to turn on the TV and watch something before bed. 

BAD CHOICE!!

Peter covered his eyes and shut off the TV so fast. Dad wouldn't want him to watch that and DEFINITELY wouldn’t want him to. After a moment to recoup, Peter decided that a snack would be better and he did have $1.50 left. He headed out and followed the signs to the vending/ice machines. Doritos were the best and then were $1.50. Peter was happy and did a little victory dance in celebration. 

“Wow, you’re excited there?” 

Peter turned in surprise to see the guy from down the hallway right there. Now that the guy was up close, he smelled funny. 

“Umm...yeah. I got Doritos,” Peter showed him the bag. “Bye,” he gave a small smile then turned to leave. 

“Hey hey wait,” the man grabbed Peter gently by the arm. “I have more snacks in my room if you wanna come and watch some football.”

“You have football? All I got was naked people on my TV. I’m Peter.”

“Naked people, huh,” the man said with a chuckle as he gently lead Peter to his room. “I’m Jacob.” 

The room looked exactly the same as Peter’s but he was too nice to say anything, Papa had taught him better. 

After his bag of Doritos the man was nice enough to share a bag of Cheetos. They talked about football and Pokemon. Peter was having fun until the man scooted closer and put his arm around him. It was uncomfortable. 

“Umm...I’ll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom,” Peter wiggled out from under the man.

“Ok,” the man let him up and go to the bathroom. When Peter came out the man was leaning against the wall next to the door. “You all clean? Did you wash your hands?”

Peter laughed at the funny questions. “Yeah, I’m not a little boy. I know how to wash up.”

The man chuckled and came closer. “Yeah, you’re a big kid right.”

Peter nodded, less of a smile now. 

“Wanna show me how you cleaned behind your ears,” the man was now so close to Peter, he could tell the man hadn’t showered in a day or two. 

Peter didn’t like the feeling of the man being this close so he took a step back. The man kept crowding him until Peter’s back hit the wall. _He had no where else to go._

Wait...Papa had told him about this. He was supposed to say NO in a firm tone. 

The man had reached up to put his arm on the wall near Peter’s face. With his other hand is moved a curl away from Peter’s eyes. 

“No t-thank you,” Peter said and wiggled away from the man and headed to the door. 

The sweaty man beat the 10 year old to the door and grabbed him sharply by the wrist. 

“Ow, t-that h-hurts. Please let go,” Peter stuttered. But the man didn’t listen and threw him towards the bed. Peter didn’t even having the ability to scream as he hit the bed. He watched in horror as the now scary man growl and took off his own shirt. “W-w-what are you doing?”

The man came over to him and pulled him closer to the edge of the bed. “Time to stop playing little boy, time to be a big boy.”

Peter began to tremble and it hurt to breath as the man reached up to take off Peter’s shirt. “No, s-stop. Please! Stop! No!”

The man growled and ignored the boy’s tears as he got his shirt off. “Lay down,” he ordered. 

“No,” Peter sobbed as he tried to cover up his bare chest. He cried out when the man landed a sharp smack across his face. It hurts and it was so hard to breathe. “Please,” he sobbed. 

“Shut up,” the man snarled as he worked Peter’s pants down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iron Man had the coordinates and everyone headed to a dingy hotel best know for sleazy men and cheap women.   
Sam was quick to get a room number out of the check-in man. “Look, I didn’t do anything to your kid. I knew who he was. I swear, I didn’t do anything. I just gave him a room for 20 bucks. I swear.”

“You’ll still going to a new job in the new year,” Iron man said. “Preferably with good health insurance.”

Sam hit the man with his gun, giving him a blood nose then knocked him out. Steve had alerted the authorities of where they were so he wasn’t worried about the man on the ground. 

“Room 221.”

The Avengers headed to the room to find it empty. “Cold,” the Winter Soldier said as he went through the gym bag. “Nearby by the jacket,” he pointed to the jacket. 

A scream made everyone head down the hall. 

A whirl and the blasting of the door stopped the greasy man in his tracks. 

What everyone saw next made them want to throw up and kill all at the same time. 

The Winter Soldier made short work of grabbing the man by the throat and pinning him against the wall. 

“DADDY!” Peter sobbed through his tears. “PAPA! Help.”

The next thing he knew was the strong arms of his Papa picking him up and carrying him far, far away from that awful, awful place. 

Iron Man let Captain America pass by with Peter in his arms. He took a moment and looked at the Winter Soldier dead in the eyes. “He’s all yours.”

All the Winter Soldier did was growl with pleasure. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve saw red when he saw Peter on that bed with that man standing over him. 

He picked his son up and hid him from what the Winter Soldier was doing to the man. He went out of the room and wait for Iron Man until he went back to the tower.

Peter didn’t dare let go of Papa til he was safe at the tower..in Papa and Daddy’s bed and under the warm covers. He peeked out with wet eyes, still trembling. 

“Pete birdy, I need you to come out. I need to know that man didn’t hurt you,” Tony said as soon as he stepped out of the suit. 

Peter shook his head and stayed buried in Steve’s chest. 

“Peter,” Steve hated to speak so sternly when his boy flinched but they needed to know.

Peter peeked out of Papa’s chest with wet eyes. “He took off my shirt.”

“Anything else baby?” Steve asked gently. 

“You don’t want me to be a baby,” Peter said in his soft voice. 

Steve sat up on the headboard and made Peter do the same. “What are you talking about?”

“I think I know,” Tony said. “You heard Papa and I fighting early.”

Peter let a tear fall as he nodded and looked down at his lap. 

Steve tried to think of what either of them said. “Oh honey, that’s not what we meant. We just…,” he let out a sigh. “You know Daddy and I fight and this time I think we both said some things that we shouldn’t have said.”

Tony nodded then turned so he could look Peter in the eyes. “Did that man do anything else?”

Peter blushed and shook his head. “No, I said no but he didn’t listen. He slapped me, it hurt and I couldn’t breathe,” even just thinking about, Peter felt that feeling again. 

“Hey Petey bird breath for me. In...out...in...out,” Tony instructed. “Good job buddy.”

After a few moments, Peter had calmed down. “Papa?”

“Are you still mad at Daddy for working all the time? And for me crying all the time?”

“Are you mad at Papa when he works out for 5 hours in the morning?” Tony asked. Peter shook his head. “Why?”

“Cause he needs to stay fit to protect everybody.”

“But sometimes it means that he can’t make me bacon for breakfast and that makes me sad,” Peter replied honestly. “But that’s ok, I can eat cereal,” he hurried to say. 

“No it’s not.”Steve said. “I shouldn’t have brushed you off. I was late for a meeting but you are my baby boy and that is way more important. Will you forgive me?”

Peter blushed and looked down at his fingers. “Will you forgive me for running away and not being able to take care of myself?”

“Oh Peter…” Tony wanted to cry. “I don’t care how old you get, you will never _ever_ be able to take care of yourself in my eyes. You will always _always_ be mine and your Papa’s baby boy.”

“Really?” Peter asked.

“Really really,” Steve said and planted a kiss on the to of Peter’s head. “Now how about a shower and some hot cocoa?”

Peter giggled at how his Papa looked so enthusiastic. “Papa, it’s April. It’s too hot for cocoa.”  
“So,” Steve and Tony both shrugged, making their boy giggle again. 

Tomorrow they would talk about taking Peter to go see Dr. Cho about what had happened today and get a quick physical. Tomorrow Steve and Tony would talk about the fight they had today. 

But tomorrow has enough worries of its own, worry about today. 

And all they had left today was to take a shower and drink hot cocoa in bed. 


End file.
